Le désir
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Une jeune fille marche sans but, elle avance en rêvant de s'arrêter mais son chemin semble vouloir la guider vers un avenir particulier ...


Il pleuvait dehors, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant contre la fenêtre glissaient sur le verre, dessinant des motifs quelconques et pourtant envoutant, certaines d'entre elles se rejoignant en une danse qui s'achevait lorsqu'elles s'écoulaient, unies, jusqu'au bas de la fenêtre. Tout cela était bien dérisoire, regarder la pluie tomber n'avait rien de bien intéressant, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle trouvait intéressante en cet instant précis ...

Que pourrait-il y avoir d'intéressant ? C'était l'heure des cours et l'enseignante avait toujours eu un effet soporifique sur Kira qui était assise de façon très décontractée sur sa chaise, les pieds posés dessus et n'ayant pas même pris la peine d'ouvrir ses cahiers. Elle se contentait de regarder la pluie ... N'assistant à son cours que par procuration et cela mécontenta fortement la plupart des membres de sa classe ainsi que la prof elle même qui finit par perdre patience.

Frappant sur le bureau de Kira, celle-ci daigna enfin porter son attention sur eux, sauf que lorsque la femme parla, la jeune fille n'entendit rien et se contenta de fixer la vieille avec une indifférence qui ne fit qu'irriter l'adulte et elle comprit enfin ce qui lui arriva et lui arracha les écouteurs de son mp3.

- Ca y est, j'ai enfin toute votre attention ? Cracha t elle en claquant son appareil sur le bureau. Vous allez pouvoir répondre à ma question maintenant ?

- Non ! Répliqua Kira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle reporta ensuite toute son attention sur la fenêtre, ne se souciant pas réellement des murmures qui parcoururent la classe. Ils désapprouvaient sa façon de faire et pourtant rêvaient secrètement de mettre mal à l'aise ces adultes autant que possible ! Quel hypocrisie, elle faisait simplement ce qu'eux n'avaient pas le courage de faire et les entendre marmonner dans son dos l'agaça fortement car cela faisait sourire de satisfation la prof.

Kira perdit patience et donna un coup dans son bureau, l'envoyant dans le dos de la personne qui était assise devant elle et provoquant un boucan plus fort que celui provoqué par ses êtres répugnants. Choqués, ils la regardèrent comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'ils la voyaient. Elle se leva de sa chaise et arracha son mp3 des mains de l'adulte qui se recula, terrifiée par le comportement instable de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? S'écria t'elle, sa voie montant dans les aigus. Cela vous arrive t'il souvent ces crises de folie ?

- J'en sais, rien, vous en pensez quoi vous ? Répliqua Kira avec un sourire étrange sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il fallait avouer que sur les derniers mois, la jeune fille avait vu son comportement évoluer de façon très étrange.

Arrivée à Karakura en milieu d'année, elle avait intégré une classe qui était déjà très structurée et dont la hiérarchie était bien définie! Les filles avaient donc vu d'un très mauvais oeil l'arrivée de cette nouvelle étudiante dont l'apparence laissait visiblement à désirer et ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle ! Née métisse, elle avait hérité des cheveux blond de sa mère ainsi que de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sauf que personne n'y croyait : tous étaient sûrs qu'elle était une délinquante, une de ces filles faciles ... Mary j'écarte les jambes !

Elle n'avait pas pu se faire d'amie, toutes la jugeant sans la connaître, mais Kira s'en fichait, elle n'aimait pas les humains ... Certes, elle en était une, mais c'était sa plus grande honte ... Les garçons croyaient aux rumeurs et tous la traitaient comme une trainée ! Bref, si toutes les personnes dans cette pièce pouvaient disparaître, elle serait la plus heureuse de la terre !

- Voulez vous vous retrouver en retenue ? Hurla la prof qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je n'irais pas. Répliqua la blonde en remettant un écouteur sur son oreille. De toute façon, à quoi ça servirait d'essayer de me dresser maintenant ? Vous allez bientôt tous mourir !

La phrase eu un effet incroyable sur la totalité des personnes présentes et alors que la mélodie reprenait dans une de ses oreilles, l'autre n'entendait que le lourd silence de cette pièce emplie de ces créatures qu'elle détestait tant ...

- Qu'est c'que vous venez de dire ? Lâcha l'adulte sur un ton nerveux.

- Ils vont venir pour détruire la ville, ils vont tous nous tuer. Avoua Kira en posant son regard bleu sur elle. Nous allons servir de sacrifice ... Mais c'est un bon rôle à tenir, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Vous êtes devenue folle ?

- Peut être, je crois que je le suis un peu devenue ... Mais quand on voit La Mort, c'est normal de perdre un peu la boule, non ?

L'adulte se décida enfin à se taire, n'osant plus rien dire. Il fallait avouer que si elle avait été dans le même cas qu'elle, elle aurait hésité à essayer de parler avec, mais actuellement, Kira était la "folle" ...

- Je me souviens encore de son visage. Avoua la blonde en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Il avait des yeux bleu très clairs, presque toujours fermés et des cheveux blanc ... Il souriait tout le temps ... Mais La Mort n'a pas voulu de moi ...

Il pleuvait toujours dehors, mais qu'importe cela ? Et qu'importe les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles ? Kira savait que tout ça allait disparaître lorsqu'enfin, ils se décideraient à les sacrifier tous ... Comment elle savait ça ? Elle même n'était pas sure de pouvoir l'expliquer, mais quoi qu'il arrivait, ils finiraient tous par mourir et enfin, elle pourrait reposer en paix ...

Pas en "paix", dans le monde des morts ... Mais en paix, dans le néant ... Non, c'était encore autre chose : en paix car elle disparaîtrait enfin et cela pour toujours, elle ne reviendrait pas pour pourrir l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre ...

- Nous allons tous disparaître ...

* * *

Marchant sous la pluie, la chevelure dorée de la jeune fille collait à sa peau, mais elle ne se lassait pas de sentir l'eau couler sur elle. Elle était entièrement trempée, sa longue veste noire dégoulinante et chacun de ses vêtement trempé. Elle ne craignait pas de tomber malade. Des gouttes tombèrent dans ses yeux, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas tant que ça ... Elle ne craignait plus rien ... Si ce n'était la vie justement. Ses bottes étaient remplies d'eau ...

Elle entendit des enfants rire et ne put s'empêcher d'être attirée, son regard se posant sur le petit groupe qui semblait s'être mis hors de porté de la vue des adultes, préparant sans doute un mauvais coup ...

Non, ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Leur rire était mauvais et elle sentait de la peur et de la crainte, ce n'était sûrement pas les gamins qui éprouvaient ça alors elle se rapprocha d'eux et l'effet fut immédiat : tout les gamins la prenaient pour une sorcière ou une espèce de tueuse en série, il était donc tout à fait normal de les voir la fuir de la sorte mais elle se concentra plutôt sur la petit chose qui gisait au sol.

Une chauve sourie ... Que faisait-elle là et en pleine journée ? Etait-ce les gamins qui avaient réussi à l'attraper ? Si c'était le cas, ils s'étaient amusés à la torturer à petit feu car elle portait sur son tout petit corps une multitude de blessure et son aile si fragile était déchirée.

Kira se baissa pour la prendre entre ses mains. Les chauves souris étaient des animaux qu'elle avait toujours répugné : rien n'était de leurs cotés, malheureusement, ils avaient un physique ingrat et une réputation égale, des ailes sinistres, des crochets qui mettaient mal à l'aise et une tête inquiétante de ses rongeurs que les femmes au foyer craignaient. La blonde n'aimait pas trop ces bêtes, mais elle avait un regard nouveau sur ces créatures ...

Elle devait voler, mais son aile déchirée ne lui permettrait plus jamais d'effectuer une chose aussi simple. Kira attrapa la petite chose entre ses mains et celle-ci la mordit, griffant sa chair, plus terrifiée que jamais mais la douleur n'était pas si grande, elle pourrait la supporter ...

- Si tu avais pitié d'elle, tu la tuerais. Murmura une voie a cotée d'elle.

La tuer ? Cette idée semblait si stupide à la blonde qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se concentrant sur la petite créature qui continuait de s'agiter, essayant de vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien de grave : elle avait suffisamment sur elle pour se permettre d'aller cher un vétérinaire.

Elle avait sans doute froid et c'est pourquoi Kira tenta de lui prodiguer un peu de sa chaleur ... Et se souvint qu'elle n'en avait pas ... Depuis longtemps, elle était elle même morte. Certes elle avait encore son corps, mais n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir d'existence depuis bien longtemps ...

- Elle ne peut même plus voler, pourquoi la laisser vivre alors qu'elle ne fait pas une chose qui pourtant régit sa vie ?

- Parce qu'elle peut trouver un autre but dans la vie. Avoua la blonde. Elle est vivante et se bat pour vivre ... Regarde, elle me mord pour fuir, elle a envie de vivre ... Je ne la tuerais pas ...

- Tu m'as entendu ? Lâcha surpris l'homme.

Kira se tourna vers lui, trouvant sa phrase vraiment stupide et elle se figea en voyant la tenue noire du jeune homme devant elle, c'était la même que celle de "La Mort" qu'elle avait vu quelques années plus tôt et lui aussi portait un sabre à sa ceinture quand à ses yeux ... Ils étaient de couleur différente, l'un brun, l'autre bleu ... Sa chevelure était blonde, mais un peu plus foncée que la sienne.

- Tu es la nouvelle "Mort" ? Demanda t elle. Tu viens enfin me chercher ?

- Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus "te battre" ? Rétorqua t il avec un sourire amusé.

- Non, je ne veux plus, j'en ai assez ... Alors, tu es venu me chercher ? Je peux te servir d'appât pour ces créatures que vous tuez ! Je ne ... Je ne veux plus vivre !

- N'y a t il réellement rien que tu veuilles faire avant de mourir pour de bon ? Même pas une petite chose ?

Pourquoi fallait il que La Mort soit aussi insouciante ? Croyait il donc qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi ? Elle détestait les hommes ! C'était épuisant pour elle de devoir marcher encore et encore sur ce monde ...

- Je veux disparaître ...

L'homme en noir devant elle ne bougea plus, elle eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour eu deux car ils ne bougèrent plus, se fixèrent simplement, les gens autour d'eux continuant d'avancer tandis que la pluie inondait toujours leurs visages ...

- D'accord, je prendrai ta vie ! Décida t il en sortant sa lame de son fourreau la glissant sous sa gorge.

Il marqua cependant une hésitation le tranchant effleurant sa gorge ...

Et puis, brutalement, il s'écarta, rangeant son arme.

- Le jour où ton animal mourra, je prendrai ta vie, sans toi, elle n'a aucune chance de survie.

Haussant les sourcils, la blonde posa son regard sur la chauve souris qui avait cessé de se débattre, semblant même prendre un certain goût à être dans ses mains chaudes. Elle semblait s'y accrocher avec enchantement ...

- Si tu veux mourir maintenant, tu n'as qu'à t'en débarasser là, tout de suite ... Lâcha La Mort. Sinon, il faudra que t'attendes ...

Il tourna les talons ...

- Considère cependant que ta vie m'appartient ! Un jour, j'aurais besoin de toi ... Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Fujiwara Kira ...

- Je t'enverrais quelqu'un d'ici peu, il t'expliquera tout ...

C'était étrange ... Elle avait l'impression que son destin venait de changer ...

- Vous travaillez avec ceux qui veulent nous sacrifier ? Demanda la blonde en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Le temps sembla une nouvelle fois s'arrêter.

* * *

"Un jour, j'aurais besoin de toi ..."

Ce jour était il arrivé ? Kira ne le savait pas, mais dans le ciel, très haut, elle voyait plusieurs personne se battre et autant dire que c'était ... Intéressant ! Une sucette dans la bouche, la blonde observait ceux qui s'appellaient "Shinigami" et "Arrancar" échanger coup pour coup.

Couchée sur le dos, elle avait une belle vue et les trois autres personnes non loin d'elle aussi ... Enfin, deux sur les trois, mais peu importait ! Elle essayait de voir qui dominait, qui se battait sincérement, qui n'avait plus aucune envie, au final, elle savait que tout était perdu pour les "monstres" ... Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres ...

Et eux, simples spectateurs regardaient la chose se dérouler ...

- Ca a l'aire marrant. Nota une voie masculine.

Cela avait seulement "l'air" marrant, ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr ! Kira eu un petit soupir las et se tourna sur le ventre, cherchant à dormir. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment idéal pour se faire, mais tant qu'ils se battraient, ils ne pourraient rien faire, alors autant en profiter pour se reposer un peu !

Kubo la griffa en montant sur son bras, essayant d'accéder à un lieu plus chaleureux, sûrement sous son cou. Sa fourrure chatouilla la blonde qui se laissa berser par les bruits du combat qui se déroulait au dessus d'elle, elle ne craignait pas qu'une attaque n'arrive jusqu'à eux car si elle mourrait, c'était toujours pas si grave que ça ...

En quelques années, elle n'avait pas bien changé, certes elle avait grandi et était devenu une femme, mais dans le fond, elle était la même créature sans vie qu'avant : elle rêvait toujours de disparaître et qu'importe de quel manière ! Autrement, elle avait toujours ce style négligé, ses vêtements souvent amples, ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant ... Un tatouage avait cependant vu le jour sur sa joue droite, une rose rouge qui lui avait fait un mal de chien, mais il était très beau ...

- Fujiwara, je crois qu'ils vont tous être tués ...

- Qu'est c'que ça peut me faire ? Répliqua t elle avec un soupir. De toute façon, c'était prévisibile : soit ils meurent, soit c'est nous qui mourrons, non ? C'est aussi simple que ça ...

- Alors ça va être a nous d'agir. Nota le jeune homme.

Oui, c'était à leur tour d'agir et de se dresser face à leurs adversaires ... Parce que c'était comme ça que le Shinigami voulait qu'elle agisse ... Sa vie lui appartenait totalement et elle acceptait cela sans la moindre hésitation ! De toute façon, il était le seul à trouver une utilité à son existence alors ...

Alors elle mourrait volontiers pour lui !

- Vivement que le plan soit lancé. Marmonna t elle en tournant la tête dans l'autre sens.


End file.
